TrainBoy55 Productions's Fifth Thomas and Friends Movie Remake Episode 5: Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is the fifth remake of TrainBoy55 Productions's Full Thomas and Friends Movie remake. Cast (The Main Episode: Come Out, Henry!, told by Ringo Starr for the US) *Edward *Henry *Gordon *Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas *Hard Working Thomas (Deluxe Signal Starter Set) *James *TinTin *Branchline Coaches *Foolish Freight Cars *Cabooses *Breakdown Trains *Express Coaches Special Guests (The Main Episode: Come Out, Henry!, told by Ringo Starr for the US) *TinTin Cast (The Sequel) *Henry - Dallas Transcript (The Main Episode: Come Out, Henry!, told by Ringo Starr for the US) *Narrator: Once an engine attached to a train was afraid of a few drops of rain. (Henry heads into a tunnel, hauling three homemade green and yellow Express coaches, as TinTin goes by, hauling his seven freight cars and a caboose) It went into a tunnel and squeaked through its funnel, and wouldn't come out again. (TinTin's whistle blows as he passes by) The engine's name is Henry. His driver and fireman argued with him, but he would not move. *Henry: The rain would spoil my lovely green paint and red stripes. (folds his arms) *Narrator: He said. (The conductor's whistle blowing as Henry, in the tunnel, blows steam at him) The conductor blew his whistle till he had no more breath, and waved his flag till his arms ached, but Henry still stayed in the tunnel and blew steam at him. *Henry: I'm not going to spoil my lovely green paint and red stripes for you. (a man, named Sir Topham Hatt, on another train arrives) *Narrator: Then, along came Sir Topham Hatt, the man of charge of all the engines on the Island of Sodor. (James, hauling three red coaches, arrives at the tunnel, and leaves after Sir Topham Hatt comes out of his train) *Sir Topham Hatt: We will pull you out. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. But Henry only blew steam at him. (as Henry blows steam at Sir Topham Hatt, everyone pulls with a long rope) Everyone pulled except Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: Because... (coughs) *Narrator: He said. *Sir Topham Hatt: ...my doctor has forbidden me to pull. *Narrator: But still, Henry stayed in the tunnel. Then, they tried pushing from the other end. Sir Topham Hatt said... (the passengers try to push Henry out of the tunnel) *Sir Topham Hatt; One, two, three, push! *Narrator: ...but he didn't help. *Sir Topham Hatt: (coughs) My doctor has forbbiden me to push. *Narrator: He said. They pushed, and pushed, and pushed, but still, Henry stayed in the tunnel. At last, Thomas came along. (Thomas arrives at the back of Henry's train, and stops) The conductor waved his red flag and stopped him. Everyone argued with Henry. *Everyone: Look, it has stopped raining. *Narrator: They said. *Henry: Yes, but it will began again soon. *Narrator: Said Henry. *Henry: And what will become with green paint with red stripes then? (Thomas' whistle blows as he comes up and couples up to Henry's train and struggles to push) *Narrator: Thomas pushed and puffed and pushed as hard as ever he could, but still Henry stayed in the tunnel. (Thomas stops for a rest and takes out a bottle of water and sips into it, but as Henry's train gets uncoupled, Thomas leaves with Henry's coaches) Eventually, even Sir Topham Hatt gave up. *Sir Topham Hatt: We shall take away your rails... *Narrator: He said. *Sir Topham Hatt: ...and leave you here until you're ready to come out of the tunnel. *Narrator: They took up the old rails, and built a wall in front of Henry, so that other engines wouldn't bump into him. (the workers take up the old rails and build a wall in front of Henry) All Henry could do was to watch the trains rushing through the other tunnel. (Gordon, blowing his whistle, thunders by, hauling his green and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, red Express coach, tan Express coach, and a green Express coach) He was very sad, because he thought no one would see his lovely green paint and red stripes again. As time went on, Edward and Gordon would often pass by. (Edward goes by, hauling his a dark green coach, a dark red coach, and a light a red coach) Edward would say... *Edward: (whistles past Henry) Peep, peep! Hello! *Narrator: And Gordon would say... *Gordon: (thunders onward, blowing his whistle) Poop, poop, poop! Serves you right! *Narrator: Poor Henry had no steam to answer. His fire had gone out. Soot and dirt from the tunnel had spoilt his lovely green paint with red stripes anyway. How long do you think Henry would stay in the tunnel before he overcomes his fear of the rain, and then decides to journey out again? Transcript (The Sequel) *Henry: (sad while crying in Heavy's voice from Team Fortress) Oh, please let me out, Sir. It's nothing like like my good life. (hears a rat coming) Oh my goodness! (surprised) There's a rat. I swear there's a rat the size of my buffer. (angry) Hey, you! Now, go away! Shoo! Keep away! (the rat climbs onto his buffer beam, causing Henry to gulp and look sad) Oh no. This is terrible. I knew this was coming. And there are more spiders crawling about on me. Darn! (cries in Luigi's crying voice from the Gopher Bash) Get me out. Get me out! (Obi-Wan's Voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Trivia (The Main Episode: Come Out, Henry!, told by Ringo Starr for the US) *Come Out, Henry! will be told by Ringo Starr for the US. *Shot 1 will film Henry puffing along and hauling his homemade three green and yellow Express coaches. *Shot 2 will film Henry entering a tunnel, hauling his homemade three green and yellow Express coaches, and stopping with TinTin passing by and hauling seven freight cars a caboose while going through another tunnel. *Shot 3 will film TinTin speeding through out of the other tunnel and hauling seven freight cars and a caboose with Henry hauling his three homemade green and yellow Express coaches and staying in the first tunnel. *Shot 4 will film the shot panning on Henry. *Shot 5 will film Henry looking cross while talking and lip syncing. *Shot 6 will film the conductor blowing his whistle and waving his flag at a cross Henry. *Shot 7 will film Henry talking and lip syncing while cross. *Shot 8 will film Sir Topham Hatt inside a coach. *Shot 9 will film James arriving, hauling three red coaches, and stopping. *Shot 10 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing to Henry while mad. *Shot 11 will film James puffing away with his three red coaches. *Shot 12 will film steam being blown in Sir Topham Hatt's face. *Shot 13 will film the passengers pulling hard. *Shot 14 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing, worried. *Shot 15 will film Henry looking cross. *Shot 16 will film the passengers on the other end of the train. *Shot 17 will film the passengers pushing hard. *Shot 18 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing sadly. *Shot 19 will film the passengers trying to push harder. *Shot 20 will film a cross Henry standing firm. *Shot 21 will film Thomas puffing along and stopping. *Shot 22 will film the passengers talking and lip syncing. *Shot 23 will film Henry talking and lip syncing while cross. *Shot 24 will film Thomas whistling. *Shot 25 will film Thomas buffering up to the other end of the train. *Shot 26 will film a hard working Thomas pushing and puffing as hard as he can. *Shot 27 will film Henry's wheels moving. *Shot 28 will film Henry still standing firm. *Shot 29 will film a hard working Thomas trying to push hard. *Shot 30 will film Thomas stopping while coupled up to the train. *Shot 31 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing angrily to Henry. *Shot 32 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing while grumpy. *Shot 33 will film Henry looking cross. *Shot 34 will film the work beginning. *Shot 35 will film Sir Topham Hatt pointing to Henry. *Shot 36 will film Henry's tracks removed. *Shot 37 will film some workmen arriving. *Shot 38 will film Henry's tracks that are gone. *Shot 39 will film the first part of the wall put up. *Shot 40 will film the second part of the wall put up. *Shot 41 will film the third part of the wall put up. *Shot 42 will film the fourth part of the wall put up. *Shot 43 will film the fifth part of the wall put up. *Shot 44 will film the sixth part of the wall put up. *Shot 45 will film the seventh part of the wall put up. *Shot 46 will film the eighth part of the wall put up. *Shot 47 will film the ninth part of the wall put up. *Shot 48 will film the tenth part of the wall put up. *Shot 49 will film the eleventh part of the wall put up. *Shot 50 will film the twelfth part of the wall put up. *Shot 51 will film the thirteenth part of the wall put up. *Shot 52 will film the fourteenth part of the wall put up. *Shot 53 will film the fifteenth part of the wall put up. *Shot 54 will film the sixteenth part of the wall put up. *Shot 55 will film the seventeenth part of the wall put up. *Shot 56 will film Henry looking surprised. *Shot 57 will film Henry looking sad and shedding a taer. *Shot 58 will film Gordon speeding along and hauling his real green and yellow Express coach, his red and white Express coach, Spencer's red Express coach, a homemade tan Express coach, and a green Christmas Express coach. *Shot 59 will film Henry sombering. *Shot 60 will film Edward's cabin shown. *Shot 61 will film Edward puffing along. *Shot 62 will film Edward speeding along and hauling a dark green coach, a dark red coach, and a light red coach. *Shot 63 will film Henry sighing sadly. *Shot 64 will film Gordon speeding along, talking and lip syncing, hauling his real green and yellow Express coach, his red and white Express coach, Spencer's red Express coach, a homemade tan Express coach, and a green Christmas Express coach. *Shot 65 will film Henry looking sad and not answering. *Shot 66 will film the shot panning on Henry, who is sad and lonely. Category:TrainBoy55 Productions